


Kitty-Cat Eyes

by nogoatsnoglory



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogoatsnoglory/pseuds/nogoatsnoglory
Summary: Two girls chilling in a secluded spot 0 ft apart cause they're kinda gay for each other
Relationships: Makinami Mari Illustrious/Shikinami Asuka Langley, Makinami Mari Illustrious/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Kitty-Cat Eyes

It had taken nearly an hour, but Asuka finally found a quiet spot on the Wunder. She sat cross-legged with her back against the wall in a secluded corner of an outside deck. There was just enough of an awning above to shade her from the bright afternoon sunlight, though she still felt the sun's warmth. Just as she had settled down to read the upgrade log for unit-02 on her tablet, the shadow of two tall, slender, pink-clad legs appeared. 

"You're blocking the sun," Asuka muttered, not looking up from her tablet. 

"Sorry, sorry!" Mari grinned and sat down nearby on Asuka's right sinstead.

After a moment, Mari started to trace shapes on the ground with her finger. The pace soon changed from a languid scrawl to a more erratic scribble. 

"Would you calm down?" 

"I can't!" She began to quickly tap her foot instead. 

"Why the hell not?" 

Without looking up from her tablet, through her limited peripheral vision Asuka could make out Mari's shape as she fussed and fidgeted about. 

Mari groaned and stated, "Princess, I am SO tired. And I’m so touch-starved right now! Can we cuddle? Can I lay on your lap? Can I hold your hand? Can we take a nap? Something, anything, please! Plee-eee-ease?" 

"I’m busy, four-eyes. Anyone with a brain can see that." 

"I won't bother you, I promise! Just let me hang out with you and I'll calm down! All I need is your touch~" 

"You're already pretty damn close right now," Asuka groaned as she tried to inch away from her fellow pilot who had crawled next to her and was on her hands and knees to beg. 

"I need to be clo-ser-rrr! Please, princess?" 

"Do you just want to lay on me because you’re definitely secretly one part cat and all parts hellbent on annoying me?"

"Yee-eeee-s?" Mari said quickly, as she gave her best big-eyed puppy-dog (or in her case, kitty-cat) facial impression. It seemed to actually work on Asuka, because she said,

"Do you talk in your sleep?"

"Huh? No, I don't, why?" 

"Then that means if you lay on my lap and fall asleep, you’ll shut up. So I guess it can’t be that terrible. You can lean on me or whatever, just don’t talk and don't interfere with my reading." Mari squealed, and spent some time sizing up the prime cuddle position. She settled on laying her head on Asuka's lap, her body facing Asuka's stomach. In true cat fashion, she tucked her arms and legs in, and sat her red glasses nearby.

Only after Mari's breathing evened out did Asuka switch from holding the tablet with both hands to just her left. Her now-free right hand absently went down to stroke Mari's hair. Delicately, Asuka tucked a lock of hair behind Mari's ear, and began to play with her pigtails. She ran her hand through the smooth brown hair and twirled the ends between her fingers. With a sigh, she wished that her plugsuit gloves weren't in the way.

Asuka had finally had enough. She yawned, sat her tablet next to Mari's glasses, and took off her cap and jacket. She rolled up the jacket for a makeshift pillow, then placed it on the ground next to her cap. As gently as she could, Asuka repositioned Mari so her head was resting on the jacket-pillow, and laid her own head down on her cap-pillow. 

Still deeply asleep, Mari threw an arm over Asuka, and pulled the two closer together. This isn't so bad, Asuka thought, as she watched the afternoon sky turn to evening and continued to pet Mari's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a little early in their relationship. Idk is there a continuity to my fics. A chronology. An order. Maybe someday. I have all these little summary nuggets planned out for future fics, then this one just barrels it's way through without any real planning. 
> 
> "be the change you want to see in the world" so i'll continue writing these two


End file.
